Cuentame al oido
by Myndy
Summary: HarryxGinny...un songfic con la cancion cuentame al oido, mal summary, mejor lean y dejen un lindo review, sip?
1. Default Chapter

Nuevo fic!! ^^ (si, si ya los vengo a molestar con otro fic...¬¬** pobre del que piense eso!)

y si, mas HarryxGinny...pero a que no son adorables?

Este fic le pertenece a ktita, yo me limito a traspasarlo, pero no por eso no van a dejar reviews, ne? ^-^

Ok, eso es todo por ahora, nos vemos al final del fic.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuéntame al oído

"Cuéntame al oído,

muy despacio y muy bajito,

porque tiene tanta luz este día tan

sombrío."

Tal vez valió la pena quedarme en las graderías después de que terminara la práctica de Quidittch el 10 de diciembre. No recuerdo muy bien los detalles, solo sé que estaba escribiendo sobre la relación entre Harry y yo, y mientras lágrimas silenciosas se deslizaban en mis mejillas, sabía que Harry venía hacia mí. No levante la mirada, pues sabía que si me veía llorando no le causaría buena impresión. No sé porqué, pero en el momento que se paró frente a mi, sentí una alegría enorme que me iluminaba por dentro. 

-Ginny,- Me dijo despacio- ¿Estás bien?

-Si- Contesté rápidamente, levantando la mirada y secando las lágrimas de mi cara.

-Estabas llorando- Me dijo- ¿Qué pasó?

-Nada, es solo- Lo mire a los ojos, esos lindos ojos verdes que parecían preocupados al devolverme la mirada- que estaba escribiendo sobre… sobre tu y yo.

-Oh-Dijo Harry y me sonrió- Y ¿Qué escribías?

-Bueno sobre como terminó todo- Dije rápidamente, antes de que me arrepintiera.- Porque nunca te he dejado de querer y no entiendo porque decidiste terminar todo lo que habíamos construido.

"Cuéntame al oído,

si es sincero eso que has dicho,

o son frases disfrazadas

esperando sólo un guiño.

Cuéntame, cuéntame."

-Mira Ginny- Dijo, parecía realmente triste- Yo estaba confundido, necesitaba un tiempo para aclarar lo que sentía.

-¿Con otra chica?-Dije, por fin me estaba desahogando de todo lo que había sentido desde que habíamos terminado.

-Escucha-Me dijo Harry- Ni yo entiendo bien que pasó con Cho, pero lo único que quiero en este momento es explicártelo.

-Bien-Dije- Te escucho, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

- Mira tu sabes lo que pasó entre Cho y yo- Dijo- y ella para mi quedó atrás ase mucho tiempo, y nunca he considerado el volver con ella. Pero últimamente ella me decía que necesitaba hablar conmigo y que si nos podíamos juntar a hablar. Así lo hicimos y el día anterior a que yo terminara contigo fuimos al campo de Quidittch y me contó lo que le pasaba. Me dijo que todavía sentía algo por mi, que lamentaba que lo nuestro no hubiera funcionado y que si podíamos intentarlo de nuevo. Yo le contesté que estaba contigo, que yo ya no sentía nada por ella y que lo nuestro había terminado hace mucho tiempo. Y antes de que terminara la frase ella me estaba dando un beso. Me fui enseguida, me sentía un traidor contigo…- Hizo una pausa, no sabía si creerle, pero al mirar sus ojos vi que me decía la verdad- al llegar a la sala común decidí que lo mejor era terminar contigo, no merecía todo el amor que tu me entregabas, eso tan puro que habíamos construido se estaba manchando y tenía que aclarar las cosas con Cho antes de poder contarte todo lo que había pasado, así que por eso terminamos al día siguiente.

-Harry- Lo interrumpí- Si eso que dices es verdad, porque se besaron el otro día en las mazmorras.

- Yo la fui a buscar, para que habláramos. Ella me vio y pensó que yo venía para que afirmáramos lo que había pasado en el campo de Quidittch.-hizo una pausa y la tristeza se reflejo en sus profundos ojos verdes- no creas que no noté tu presencia, pero no me atreví a mirarte. Miré a Cho y la llevé a un lugar más privado para aclarar las cosas. Le dije que yo te amo a ti, que no puedo estar con ella, porque yo no siento nada por ella, y que ella y yo no volveremos nunca, porque lo único que necesito en la vida es estar a tu lado….

Se acerco a mi, me acarició la mejilla como lo hizo cuando me pidió ser su novia y me dio un beso. Yo lo abrasé lo más fuerte que pude, con una alegría que no experimentaba hacía un mes.

"El cielo acostado

detuvo el tiempo en el beso,

y ese beso a mí en el tiempo."

No sé si es verdad lo que me dijo, pero le creo, parecía totalmente sincero en lo que decía, y además mi corazón no habría soportado dar otro latido sin que Harry estuviera a mi lado. Ese día nos quedamos conversando afuera largo rato, pero pasadas las once de la noche, decidí que era mejor que volviéramos a la sala común. Allí quedaban solo Ron y Hermione sentados frente al fuego. Al oírnos se pararon y Ron sonrió ampliamente al ver que el brazo de Harry rodeaba mi hombro. No preguntó nada y todos nos fuimos a los dormitorios. Hacía un mes que no me sentía tan feliz. Por fin Harry volvía a ser mío, y no lo iba a dejar escapar otra vez.

"Cuéntame al oído,

a qué sabe ese momento,

donde quedan hoy los días en

que aquello era un sueño."

Al día siguiente Harry parecía muy nervioso. Como era sábado Harry, Ron, Hermione y yo salimos a pasear por el borde del lago y almorzamos unos sándwiches. Nosotros hablábamos animados de las vacaciones, que ya estaban muy cercanas, y de lo que haríamos para divertirnos en Grimmauld Place, ya que tendríamos que volver allí, porque la orden del Fénix estaba teniendo mucho trabajo y podíamos ayudar limpiando las habitaciones que aún estaban con toda clase de extrañas criaturas mágicas. Pero Harry apenas hablo durante el día. Toda esa semana lo note preocupado y pensando en otras cosas. Se lo conté a Hermione y me dijo que ni siquiera a ellos les hablaba; que en clases se distraía y no ponía atención; que la profesora Mc Gonagall lo sacaba todos los días de la clase de después del almuerzo y volvía con él a la clase siguiente y que al preguntarle Harry ni siquiera la miraba.

Decidí que lo enfrentaría, no podía dejar que me ocultara cosas, después de que me había enterado de lo que había pasado con cho, pero Harry me dijo que no tenía nada que ver con cosas amorosas, que lo sentía, pero creía que no era momento de decirme y que, por favor no insistiera.

Lo que quedaba para salir de vacaciones de navidad se pasó volando. No le insistí más a Harry y preferí seguir contenta porque habíamos vuelto, así que cuando llegamos a Grimmauld Place decidí que le iba a presentar a mi familia a Harry, como mi novio, formalmente. Cuando llegamos estaban todos allí, todos mis hermanos, mis padres, Tonks, Lupin y Ojo-loco Moody, así que decidí que lo haría en la cena de esa noche. Harry seguía igual de callado, pero por lo menos ahora era más tierno conmigo, como cuando era antes de que hubiéramos terminado. La cena fue muy agradable. Cuando mi madre iba a traer el postre me pare y pedí que me tomaran atención.

-¿Qué pasa Ginny?- Preguntó mi madre sonriéndome extrañada.

-Quiero hacer un anuncio.-Dije sonrojándome y al ver a Harry me sonrió y asintió para decirme que entendía y aprobaba lo que yo estaba apunto de hacer.

-¿Y bien?-Dijo George impaciente.

-Bueno- Dije tímidamente.- Quería contarles que tengo novio, y para hacer las cosas más serias quiero presentárselos formalmente.

- Si-Dijo Harry parándose a mi lado- Ginny y yo somos no…

No alcanzó a terminar la frase porque todos se pararon a abrazarnos para felicitarnos.

-Es lo mejor que podía habernos pasado, para alegrarnos.-Dijo mamá muy contenta.

-Bienvenido a la familia Harry -Dijo Fred sonriendo.

Cuando todo el mundo volvió a sus puestos Ron se paró de su silla, se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

-Bueno ya que mi hermana- Me miró con una sonrisa- Les a presentado a su novio-Miro a Harry y le guiñó un ojo- Yo haré lo mismo- Miró a Hermione y ella se sonrojó- Hermione es mi novia…

También todos se pararon a felicitarlos y, cuando todos se volvieron a sentar mamá trajo el postre y mirándonos orgullosa trajo también cerveza de mantequilla y todos brindaron por las parejas recientemente presentadas. 

Esa noche al acostarme pensé que no habría imaginado una mejor bienvenida a esa casa. Pero mi alegría no podría haber durado menos. Al día siguiente, cuando Harry y Ron se disponían a jugar ajedrez mágico y Hermione y yo los observábamos mamá tocó la puerta y dijo:

-Harry, querido, el profesor Dumbledore ya está aquí.

-Voy en seguida- Le respondió Harry y sin ni siquiera mirarnos salió lo más rápido posible de la habitación. 

Yo miré a Ron y Hermione muy confundida y ellos me devolvieron la misma mirada.

-¿Qué está pasando?-Dije confundida.

-No lo sé-Dijo Hermione y miró a Ron para que él le dijera si sabía algo.

-A mi Harry no me ha querido decir nada que tenga que ver con… ustedes saben quién y con la orden del Fénix…-Contestó Ron y empezó a guardar de nuevo el tablero y las fichas de ajedrez. 

No podía creer que Harry no nos dijera que pasaba,¿Por qué querría ver a Dumbledore? Bajé las escaleras corriendo, tras Harry pero cuando llegué a la puerta de la cocina mi mamá la estaba cerrando y al verme me dijo:

-No Ginny, sube con Ron y Hermione, las reuniones son sólo para miembros de la orden.

La miré muy enojada, pero ella se limitó a lanzarme una mirada de advertencia y cerró la puerta, tras ella.

Volví a subir las escaleras, pero no a la habitación de los chicos, si no a la mía, que compartía con Hermione. Me deje caer de cara a la almohada y empecé a llorar. Antes Harry me lo decía todo, desde el quidittch hasta lo que sentía cuando pensaba en Sirius; siempre me decía dónde iba a estar o había estado, aunque yo no se lo preguntara; jamás hubo secretos entre nosotros. Pero ahora si los había, Harry me estaba ocultando algo, que, obviamente, era importante. Y si así lo era, ¿Por qué Harry no me lo decía? ¿Qué acaso ya no confiaba en mi? Mi corazón latía muy rápido y sentí que me hundía en un mar de dudas, en que las respuestas no exisistían, y mi único desahogo era el llorar. No sé cuando, pero al parecer, me quedé dormida. De pronto sentí que alguien me besaba tiernamente en la mejilla y decía:

-Ginny, la reunión a terminado, ¿Quieres bajar a comer?

Al abrir los ojos vi que Harry me miraba dulcemente y me tendía una mano para que lo acompañara a la cocina, a cenar.

-Harry-Dije- ¿Qué está pasando?

-Este no es el momento para decirlo.

-Y si no es este, entonces ¿Cuándo?

-Cuando llegue el momento o sabrás.

-No me gusta que me ocultes las cosas.

-No es ningún secreto, pero creo que es mejor que lo sepas cuando sea necesario.- Harry tomó mi mano y me beso- No quiero discutir contigo, te prometo que cuando llegue el momento te lo diré.

"Cuéntame al oído 

Donde duermen hoy tus miedos,

si aún guardas sus caricias 

en la caja del recuerdo "

Me parecía que "el momento" no llegaba nunca y cada día mi angustia crecía más y más. Mamá llamaba a Harry a todas las reuniones, y, aunque Ron, Hermione y yo le rogábamos, ninguno de nosotros podía entrar. El día antes de noche buena decidí que no esperaría más a que llegara "el momento adecuado", se había tardado mucho y me sentí que no podía aguantar más. Pensé que si le preguntaba de nuevo a Harry el me diría lo mismo de siempre, así que lo mejor sería que le preguntara a alguien que no se negara a responderme, y la persona vino a mi mente al instante: ¡Dumbledore!. Pero ¿Cuándo le podría preguntar? No lo había visto desde la última noche que estuvimos en Hogwarts y se quedaba aquí sólo para las reuniones. No tenía otra alternativa, tendría que entrar a una reunión. Se lo conté a Hermione, y para mi sorpresa, estuvo de acuerdo conmigo y me dijo que entraría conmigo. También le contamos a Ron, ya que siendo el mejor amigo de Harry, supusimos que querría entrar a la próxima reunión con nosotras. 

Él estuvo de acuerdo, así que cuando mi mamá llamó a Harry esa noche nosotros esperamos un rato, para que mamá no nos encontrará antes de cruzar la puerta. Cuando habían pasado aproximadamente diez minutos los tres bajamos las escaleras, en silencio, cuando llegamos frente a la puerta de la cocina yo la abrí y detrás mió entraron Ron y Hermione. Todos los miembros de la orden del Fénix estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa, y desde el asiento más próximo Harry nos miraba confundido.

-Ginny, Ron, Hermione- Dijo mi mamá, levantándose de la mesa, muy enojada- les dije que se quedaran arriba, la reunión es sólo para….

-Lo sé mamá- la interrumpí- pero necesito preguntarle algo a Dumbledore.

Me puse frente a la mesa, Ron y Hermione me siguieron y Dumbledore me sonrió.

-Y ¿Qué es lo que me quieres preguntar, Ginny?- Me dijo Dumbledore amablemente.

-Bueno…-Dije ruborizándome- es sobre Harry, bueno yo quería saber…. ¿Por qué el ha estado saliendo de clases y viniendo a las reuniones de la orden?

-Oh-Dijo Dumbledore y sonrió más ampliamente en señal de que había comprendido.- Bien. Siéntate Molly.- Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta y luego miró a Harry extrañado- Pensé que lo primero que habías hecho, después de que te conté lo de la profecía, sería ir a contarle a tus amigos Harry, ¿Por qué no lo has hecho?

-Bien...- Dijo Harry- Creí que era mejor que lo supieran cuando fuera necesario, para… para que no se preocuparan más de lo necesario.

-¿Preocuparnos?-Dijo Hermione confundida

-Sí-Dijo Harry y la miró tristemente.- Pensé que era mejor no preocuparlos, por ahora.

-Y ¿Cuándo pensabas decirles Harry?-Dijo Lupin desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

-No lo sé-Dijo Harry.

-Bien, creo que es el momento de que les contemos- Dijo Dumbledore- ¿No lo crees, Harry?

-Supongo que sí.- Dijo Harry y suspiró.

"Cuéntame al oído 

dónde duermen hoy tus miedos,

si aún guardas sus caricias 

en la caja del recuerdo." 

-Bien-Dijo Ron resueltamente- ¿Qué quieren decir con eso de la "Profecía? ¿Se refieren a la profecía que estaba en el departamento de misterios? 

-Si-Dijo Dumbledore- Esa profecía habla de la única manera de destruir a Voldemort.

-Y ¿Quién la hizo? ¿Quién la escuchó? ¿Cómo sabemos que es verdad?-Dije rápidamente.

-Cálmate Ginny- Dijo mi padre con una mirada de advertencia.

-Está bien, Artur.- Dijo Dumbledore- La profecía fue hecha por Sibil Trelawney, cuándo yo la fui a entrevistar para el puesto de profesora de adivinación, antes de que Harry naciera. Sabemos que es verdad porque parte de ella ya se cumplió.

-Y ¿Qué dice exactamente la profecía, profesor?-Dijo Hermione tímidamente.

-La profecía dice: "El único con el poder de derrotar al Señor Oscuro se acerca… nacido de aquellos que lo han desafiado tres veces, nacido cuando el séptimo mes muere… y el Señor Tenebroso lo marcará cómo su igual, pero poder que el Seño Oscuro no conocerá… y uno de ellos deberá morir en manos del otro, porque ninguno puede vivir mientras el otro sobreviva… el único con el poder de derrotar al Señor Oscuro nacerá cuando el séptimo mes muera…"-

-¿Eso… eso quiere decir -Dijo Hermione al borde de las lágrimas- que uno de los dos tiene que… tiene que matar al otro?

Dumbledore asintió. No aguanté más y me eché a llorar a los brazos de Harry. ¿Por qué justo tenía que ser él? ¿Por qué ahora que las cosas estaban bien entre nosotros tenía que enterarme de esto? 

Harry me abrazó muy fuerte. No quería soltarlo nunca. Quería que se quedara ahí conmigo para siempre.

-Pero… -Ron parecía tener un nudo en la garganta que hacía que le costara hablar-

Pero ¿eso quiere decir que si Harry no derrota a…ya saben quién…nadie podrá? 

-Me temo- Dijo Dumbledore- que así es. Pero Harry se ha estado entrenando y tengo plena confianza en que podrá hacerlo.

-Profesor-Dijo Hermione- ¿Vo…Voldemort conoce esta profecía?

-No, pero ha estado muy cerca de hacerlo, por eso mientras antes Harry derrote a Voldemort mejor. 

-Bien- Dijo Harry soltando por fin y poniéndose de pie- Creo que es suficiente.

-Una última cosa-Dije secando las lágrimas de mis ojos.

-¿Si?-Dijo la profesora Mc Gonagall.

-¿Cuándo se supone que Harry se enfrentara a… a Voldemort?

-Si todo va según lo planeado-Dijo Dumbledore- Harry no terminara esta semana sin enfrentarse a Voldemort.

-Oh-Dije- Bien, muchas gracias.

Me di media vuelta y corrí a mi pieza, cerré la puerta y empecé a llorar. Sentía como si cuchillos se clavaran en mi corazón, cada latido era una tortura, que hacia más profunda la herida; cada bocanada de aire que tomaba al suspirar me quemaba la garganta; cada lágrima que derramaban mis ojos era como si en vez de agua perdiera sangre, que prefería no recuperar, para así no sentir más dolor, no tener que pensar en decirle adiós, ¿Era mucho pedir que él se quedara conmigo?

Escuché que Hermione tocaba la puerta, pero no le quería abrir, 

-Vamos Ginny- Decía Hermione- yo también me siento mal…

No le iba a abrir, no quería salir de esa habitación hasta que Harry me viniera a buscar dentro de una semana, con una sonrisa en la cara, diciendo que todo había terminado. Pero eso ahora me parecía tan lejano como estirar mi mano y tomar una estrella. 

Sentí pasos y la voz de mi madre decía: "Alohomora" al tiempo que la puerta se abría y un rallito de luz iluminó el borde de mi cama.

-Ginny- Me dijo despacio- Mi amor se que te sientes mal, pero el encerrarse no mejorará nada.- Comenzó a acariciarme la espalda, pero yo sentía que no me quedaban fuerzas para mirarla- Sólo hay que tener confianza. Harry lo venció cuando tenía un año, ¿Por qué no va a poder hacerlo ahora, cuando Dumbledore le ha enseñado a enfrentarlo?

Despacio levante la mirada. Vi a mi madre muy borrosa, debido a que tenía los ojos empañados, pero logré distinguir que a ella también le caían algunas lágrimas. La abrasé tan fuerte como había abrazado a Harry momentos antes. No me podía estar pasando esto.

-Nunca podré amar a nadie como lo amo a él, mamá- Dije y nuevas lágrimas empañaron mis ojos que se habían empezado a secar.

-Lo sé cariño-Me dijo ella- pero no pienses lo peor, tengo plena confianza en que Harry lo derrotará y créeme que no lo estás ayudando al ponerte así.

-Lo sé- Dije secando mis lágrimas- pero no puedo evitar pensar en lo que puede llegar a pasarle…

-Si-Me interrumpió mi mamá- pero creo que Harry no te lo quiso decir antes para que no sufrieras y yo creo que podrías demostrarle que eres una niña fuerte y puedes superar esto de la forma más positva.

-No lo había pensado así- Dije sonriendo y sentí que el nudo en mi garganta se aflojaba ligeramente.

-Bajemos a cenar ¿Te parece?- Dijo mi mamá cariñosamente.

-De acuerdo- Dije y secando las ultimas lágrimas de mis ojos, salí de la habitación con mi mamá.

Esa noche Hermione y yo nos quedamos hasta altas horas de la madrugada hablando de lo que nos habían dicho en la reunión. Me dijo que creía que Harry tenía muchas posibilidades de vencer a… bueno a ustedes saben quién, porque las seis veces en que se han enfrentado, Harry siempre a logrado zafarse y esta vez no podía ser distinto. Harry nunca había perdido frente a… ustedes saben y no iba a empezar ahora. El resto de la semana trate de mostrarme lo más fuerte posible y, al ver a Harry, sentí que mamá tenía razón, pues parecía más confiado al ver (o pensar) que yo no estaba preocupada.

El jueves en la noche mamá le dijo a Harry que Dumbledore había venido a hablar con él. Harry asintió, se paró y antes de salir por la puerta me tiro un beso.

Volvió cabizbajo y al entrar en la pieza se sentó en su cama, junto a mí.

-Mañana.- Dijo con una mezcla de tristeza y angustia- Mañana a las seis llegaran todos los de la orden y por medio de un trasladador, que podré llevar en el bolsillo, llegare ante Voldemort. Si siento que ya no puedo más tocaré el trasladador en mi bolsillo y llegaré a la cocina. No hay de qué preocuparse, Dumbledore lo tiene todo planeado, nada puede salir mal.

-No te pasará nada, Harry- Dijo Hermione, con seguridad en sus ojos- No podrá contra ti, lo sé.

-Si- Dijo Ron- Presiento que así será.

Yo lo miré con confianza y lo besé. Harry parecía contento de que tuviéramos tanta confianza en él y un poco más contentos bajamos a cenar.

A las seis en punto del día siguiente todos bajamos, atraídos por las voces que llegaban desde la cocina, y entramos a ella. Todos los miembros de la orden estaban ahí. Parecían, al mismo tiempo, nerviosos y ansiosos. 

-Bien- Dijo Dumbledore y todos se callaron instantáneamente.- Ya que estamos todos aquí, procederé a explicar el plan para esta noche.- Para mi asombro nadie nos dijo que nos fuéramos, pero por si acaso me puse detrás de Harry para pasar más desapercibida- Bien Harry va a tomar el trasladador a las seis y media en punto. Esto lo llevará directamente ante Voldemort. Mientras tanto Moody, el profesor Snape, Arthur, Lupin y yo nos apareceremos cerca de donde Harry y Voldemort estén combatiendo, por si aparece algún mortífago o Harry necesita ayuda. Si le pasa algo a Harry el trasladador lo traerá de vuelta. Si Voldemort es derrotado la marca tenebrosa se proyectara inmediata y automáticamente, por lo que los mortífagos no deberían tardar más de diez minutos en llegar. Ese es el tiempo que tiene los del ministerio y diez de ustedes para llegar hasta allá y capturarlos. Si todo sale bien, esta noche será el fin del reinado de Voldemort.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y de pronto, me di cuenta de que Harry y yo estábamos al centro de todos los miembros de la orden.

-Son las 6:27-Dijo la profesora Mc Gonagall.- Será mejor que te apresures Harry.

-De acuerdo- Dijo Harry. 

Se acercó a Ron, que sólo estaba a unos pasos de él, se abrazaron y Ron le murmuro algo al oído, luego se acercó a mis padres y también los abrazó.

-Suerte. Harry-Dijo mi padre.

-Ten mucho Cuidado- Dijo mamá acariciándole el cabello.

Luego de despedirse de Lupin, Ojo-loco, Tonks, la profesora Mc Gonagall y Dumbledore, Harry se acercó a Hermione la abrazó y murmuró adiós soltándola y dirigiéndose a mi, mientras Hermione derramaba lágrimas silenciosas. Me abrazó más fuerte que nunca y me beso amorosamente.

-Seis 29-Dijo la profesora Mc Gonagall y Harry me soltó.

-Nunca voy a amar a nadie- Dije y una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla- Tanto como te amo a ti.

-Ni yo tampoco- Dijo Harry tomando el trasladador. -Siempre estaré contigo Ginny- Dijo y al tirarme un beso desapareció de la cocina.

Sentí que el tiempo se detuvo en ese beso, todos se movían a mi alrededor, pero yo seguía mirando fijamente al punto donde acababa de desaparecer mi primer y único verdadero amor.

"El cielo acostado 

Detuvo el tiempo en el beso

Y ese beso a mi en el tiempo…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Continuara?

Quien sabe....

Dejen reviews! (vamos que no cuesta nada, y le dan animos a ktita para que siga con sus monas historias y no nos deje colgados en este fic.)

Adieu!

pd: dejen reviews si? 


	2. La paz de tus ojos

^-^ y aki estoy con otro capitulo, gracias a todos los reviews, espero ke sigan dejando mas.

Bueno, aka los dejo con la historia y nos vemos al final.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Diario De Ginny, parte tres:

La paz de tus ojos.

"No He Podido Esta Vez,   
Vuelvo A No Ser,   
Vuelvo A Caer.   
Qué Importa Nada Si Yo,   
No Sé Reír,   
No Sé Sentir.

Quiero Oírte Llorar Y Que Me Parta El Corazón,   
Quiero Darte Un Beso Sin Pensar,   
Quiero Sentir Miedo Cuando Me Digas Adiós,   
Quiero Que Me Enseñes A Jugar…" 

De pronto mi mamá me tomó por el hombro y desperté de mis atroces pensamientos sobre lo que le podía estar pasando a Harry en ese momento.

-Ginny, Hermione, Ron-Dijo mi mamá despacio- Vamos siéntense. Les traeré cervezas de manteca, mientras esperamos.

Miré a mí alrededor. El profesor Dumbledore, el profesor Snape, Ojo-loco Moody, Lupin y mi papá se disponían a aparecer donde estaba Harry. Me eché a los brazos de mi papá, pero mi mamá me impidió llegar hasta él.

-Vamos Ginny, déjalos ir.

-Adiós mi amor- Me dijo mi papá cariñosamente y desapareció con los otros.

Resignada me senté en la mesa, entre Hermione y mi mamá. Me quedé mirando un punto fijo en la pared pensando durante lo que me parecieron horas. ¿Qué pasaría si esa había sido la última vez que sus labios tocaran los míos; qué sus ojos me miraran con ese amor que solo él me sabía entregar de una forma tan especial; y que sus manos tomaran las mías haciendo que sienta tranquilidad al instante? 

De pronto vi que mamá había dejado una botella de cerveza de manteca delante de mí. Tomé un sorbo sólo para que mis pensamientos se desviaran de Harry. Pero era imposible, él ya era parte de mí y no me lo podría sacar nunca. Ya había pasado por situaciones así antes, pero nunca fue tan terrible, como lo era ahora. Quizá nunca he sido muy fuerte; quizá sea porque, siendo la menor de siete hermanos, siempre me protegían, pero esta vez nadie podía ser fuerte por mi, yo sola tenía que pensar que Harry podía con todo esto, podía enfrentarse a alguien de quién yo, cuando tenía once años, no había podido escapar, y había necesitado que Harry me ayudara. Pero él había podido escapar de Vo…Voldemort cinco veces, algo, que según mamá, nadie había logrado. 

Ron rodeaba a Hermione con el brazo. Ella sollozaba silenciosamente. Ron no le quitaba los ojos de encima a su botella de cerveza de manteca, apenas pestañaba y estaba muy pálido. A nuestro alrededor, Tonks y mamá lavaban vasos que ya no podían estar más limpios; la profesora Mc Gonagall, Kinsgley y otros ocho miembros de la orden hablaban muy despacio. Fred, George, Bill, Charlie y Percy también hablaban entre ellos, al otro lado de la mesa, pero debo decir que ellos eran los más positivos. Bill de pronto me miro, se paró de su asiento, se dirigió hacia mí, corrió mi silla y me tomo en brazos. Cómo él es mucho más grande y tiene mucha más fuerza que yo me llevo a su asiento, entre Charlie y Percy.

-¡Anímate, Ginny!- Dijo Bill.

-Para ti es fácil- Dije tristemente- Es como si, para ti, Fleur estuviera ahí ahora.

-Si, bien- Dijo él resignándose- pero tienes que pensar en positi…

-Y que importa si yo estoy triste- Estallé enojada- Si él puede estar muriéndose, en este momento, que se yo donde. 

-Bien, Ginny- Dijo Charlie, tomó mi mano y me sonrió.- Pero ayudarías mucho más si no estás tan triste.

Sonreí para dejarlos más tranquilos y luego fui donde Hermione, que se había levantado a ayudar a mamá y a Tonks a secar los vasos. 

Para mi cualquier cosa que me diera señal de que Harry estuviera vivo era mejor que estar allí en la cocina, disimulando mi tristeza, para que los otros no sintieran pena por mí.

"Sé Que Me He Vuelto A Perder,   
Que He Vuelto A Desenterrar   
Todo Aquello Que Pasé.   
No Sé Ni Cómo Explicar Que Sólo Puedo Llorar,   
Que Necesito La Paz Que Se Esconde En Tus Ojos,   
Que Se Anuncia En Tu Boca, Que Te Da La Razón.   
Ven Cuéntame Aquella Historia De Princesas Y Amores   
Que Un Día Te Conté Yo."

Luego de veinte minutos, que fueron como una eternidad estando en el terrible abismo en el que se habían convertido mis pensamientos, Hermione y yo nos sentamos una a cada lado de Ron. Ya nadie hablaba. Todos se habían sentado a la mesa.

-¿Qué hora es?-Dijo Tonks de pronto y todos se sobresaltaron.

-Once menos cinco- Dijo la profesora Mc Gonagall.

"Once menos cinco" repetí para mi misma. Hacía ya casi cuatro horas y media de la última vez que mis ojos y los de Harry se cruzaron. Quizá cuantas cosas han reflejado sus hermosos ojos verdes desde entonces. O quizá ya no tenían que ver nada, quizá se habían cerrado ya, para siempre. 

"Hoy he dejado de hablar,

Quiero callar,

Disimular.

Sólo me queda esperar,

Verte pasar,

Reinventar…"

Sollocé tan fuerte después de pensar eso que todos se levantaron de sus sillas pensando que había pasado algo. Ron me abrazó muy fuerte, y yo estuve muy agradecida, porque así no tendría que ver la mirada de compasión que, estaba segura, Bill me estaba dirigiendo. 

Todavía no comprendo bien lo que pasó después. No había pasado más de un minuto desde que Ron me tenía abrazada, y sentí como si una daga se enterrara en mi brazo derecho muy dolorosamente. Puse mi mano izquierda en mí brazo derecho, para sacar la daga, porque ya no soportaba el dolor, pero cuando toqué mi brazo, no había nada. Ni siquiera sangre, nada. Me solté de Ron, el dolor ya había pasado, pero yo creía saber que significaba. 

-¿Qué pasa, Ginny?-Dijo Tonks amablemente.

-Lo han atacado.-Dije y no pude evitar que más de una lágrima se escapara por mis ojos.- Esta herido…

"Quiero sentir algo y no se por dónde empezar, 

Quiero que mi mundo deje de girar,

Quiero que mis manos tengan fuerzas para dar,

Yo quiero asustarme si no estás.

Sé Que Me He Vuelto A Perder,   
Que He Vuelto A Desenterrar   
Todo Aquello Que Pasé.   
No Sé Ni Cómo Explicar Que Sólo Puedo Llorar,   
Que Necesito La Paz Que Se Esconde En Tus Ojos,   
Que Se Anuncia En Tu Boca, Que Te Da La Razón.   
Ven Cuéntame Aquella Historia De Princesas Y Amores   
Que Un Día Te Conté Yo…"

Caí al suelo, no soportaba el dolor del brazo, y mi pierna apenas me podía sostener. Pero no pensaba irme ahora, ahora que estaba tan cerca, ni menos por culpa de una tonta serpiente.

-Cansado, Harry-Dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara.-Quieres descansar. Yo te puedo dar un descanso. Un descanso eterno.

Me paré inmediatamente y tomé mi varita, pero Voldemort fue más rápido:

-¡Crucio!- Grito y una vez más sentí como si miles de cuchillos se clavaran en mi muy dolorosamente. Pero solo era otro crucio, uno más no harían la diferencia entre irme ahora o terminarlo de una vez, porque si así lo hacía este podía ser uno más de los crucios que Voldemort me lanzaría en un futuro no muy lejano.

Me paré inmediatamente después de que los cuchillos dejaron de torturarme, y aunque me tambaleé iba a continuar.

-Oh, Harry- Dijo Voldemort- Yo que tu me rendiría ahora. Para que seguir sufriendo, cuando tu destino seguirá siendo el mismo. Morirás ahora, o en un rato más, pero Lord Voldemort no te dejará escapar, no otra vez.

- Te veo muy seguro- le contesté- Yo que tu no lo estaría.

-No estás en posición de decirme que hacer, Harry- Dijo y rió maliciosamente- A que piensas que saldrás de aquí victorioso, ¿No? Que los Weasly te estarán esperando, a que si. Pues lamento decirte que cuando haya acabado contigo la que sigue en mi lista es la Señorita Weasly. ¿Qué pasa Potter? ¿Es que acaso la pequeña pelirroja tiene alguna importancia en la vida del famoso Harry Potter? Vida que, por cierto, estoy apunto de terminar ahora. Avada Kedaura!

Voldemort lanzó su hechizo, pero esta vez yo estaba listo y lancé mí Avada Kedaura una décima de segundo antes que Voldemort. Di en el blanco.

-¡SI!-Grité emocionado. Lo había logrado, Voldemort caía al suelo, con una última expresión de asombro en su rostro. Todo había terminado, por fin.

-¡CUIDADO, HARRY!-Me gritó alguien y, al mirar hacia delante vi un choro de luz verde que se dirigía hacia mí. Metí la mano al bolsillo lo más rápido que pude. Mi dedo índice tocó el frasco y al mismo tiempo sentí que algo se incrustaba directamente en mi pecho. Lo más doloroso que jamás había sentido, pero no supe más…

Todos me miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Por qué dices eso Ginny?- Dijo mamá mirándome preocupada.

-Bueno yo…-Me di cuenta de lo difícil que era que los otros me creyeran- Lo sentí. 

-Bien Ginny yo creo que debes ir a descansar.- Dijo la profesora Mc Gonagall amablemente. 

-¡NO!- Dije, estaba harta de que no me tomaran en serio- Tengo derecho a estar aquí. Él es…

No alcancé a terminar la frase, porque en ese instante, y justo donde había desaparecido horas atrás, Harry apareció inconciente.

"Se que me he vuelto ha perder,

Que he vuelto a desenterrar..

Y no sé ni cómo explicar que sólo puedo llorar,

Que necesito la paz que se esconde en tus ojos, 

Que se anuncia en tu boca,

Que te da la razón.

Ven cuéntame aquella historia de princesas y amores

Que un día te conté yo…"

Si tan solo sus ojos me hubieran devuelto esa mirada de paz que necesitaba…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y? que les parecio?

o quizas...que les parece dejarme un review, eh? ^-^

Nos vemos en el prox. capitulo!

pd: dejan reviews?


	3. Esperanza

Nota de Myndy: Hola! Sorry por la tardanza, pero aca esta, q les guste!y tb muxxxassss grax a los reviews ^____________^ 

(y ahora unas palabritas d nuestra kerida ktita, la autora).

Este fic y las dos partes que la anteceden están escritas con canciones de la oreja de Van Gogh(este ocupa la canción "Adios"). Los personajes son de J. K Rowling y Warner brothers, yo sólo los tome para distraerme un rato, porque, obviamente, a Rowling no le llego ni a los talones. Ojalá que les guste esta última parte y quería aprovechar para darle las gracias a Myndy por ayudarme y publicar las historias. Bueno no les quito más tiempo. Que disfruten el fic.

Ktita.

La esperanza es lo único que nadie te quita

"Tengo que irme ya, abrázame.

Nada más llegar te llamaré.

Déjame marchar, no llores más.

Túmbate otra vez, te dormirás…"

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO!-Grité desesperada y me abrasé al cuerpo de Harry-Harry, no me dejes, no me dejes, por favor.

-Vamos Ginny suéltalo.-Dijo Tonks amablemente.

-¡NO!-Gritó Hermione a su vez y cuando se disponía a arrodillarse junto a mi, Ron la tomo por el hombro y la abrazó. Estoy segura de que vi que una lágrima se resbalaba lentamente por la cara de este.

-Bien creo que…-kinsgley fue interrumpido por un suave Swish proveniente de la chimenea. Una pluma de fénix acababa de salir de allí.

-¡Es la señal!-Dijo Mc Gonagall asombrada. 

-Y una carta- Dijo mamá y se inclinó a recogerla.

-¿De quién es Molly?-Dijo Lupin.

-De Dumbledore- Dijo mamá mientras terminaba de leer el pequeño pedazo de pergamino. -Dice que necesita de inmediato a diez de nosotros allá-Dijo cuando terminó de leer.-Harry lo logró, lo venció.

-Bien-Dijo Mc Gonagall. Se acercó al cuerpo de Harry y le tomó el pulso.- todavía está vivo-Dijo firmemente. Tonks acompaña a Molly a llevar a Harry a San Mungo; Fred, George quédense aquí con Ginny, Ron y Hermione. Los demás vengan conmigo.

Todos obedecieron de inmediato estás ordenes. Incluso Fred y George, que lo que más querían era luchar, asintieron y nos invitaron a sentarnos, pero yo no solté a Harry.

-Ginny-Me dijo mi mamá despacio, mientras Mc Gonagall y los otros desaparecían.- Mientras más rápido lo llevemos a San Mungo más posibilidades tiene de sobrevivir. Por favor obedece. Te prometo que daremos noticias apenas sepamos algo ¿De acuerdo?

-Si-Dije resignándome y me senté junto a Fred. El me abrazó y luego dijo:

-Bien, mamá, pueden irse tranquilas. Aquí todo estará bien.

-De acuerdo-Dijo mamá, mientras Tonks aparecía una camilla y subía a Harry en ella.-Gracias chicos.

George le dirigió una sonrisa, como respuesta y luego ellas se fueron llevando el cuerpo inconsciente de Harry.

Puse la cabeza entre mis manos, para evitar las miradas de los otros. Nadie hablaba y parecía que el tiempo se hubiese detenido, ya que en varias horas no supimos que podría estar pasando. No recuerdo muy bien, pero parece que me dormí. De pronto Fred me sacudió el hombro y desperté, confundida.

-… estás de acuerdo Ginny?-Dijo terminando una frase, que no oí en lo absoluto. 

-¿Qué?-Le respondí tratando de entender.

-Mamá acaba de mandar esto-Dijo mostrándome un trozo de pergamino.-Dice que los médicos no pueden decir nada aún, que llegarán en unas horas a tomar desayuno con algunos miembros de la orden, y que cree que es mejor que vayamos a dormir, para que después del desayuno vayamos a San Mungo, si quieres.

-De acuerdo-Respondí rápidamente, y sin mirar a ninguno de ellos, salí de la cocina.

Apenas llegué a la pieza me tiré a la cama y me dormí. No aguantaba más el sueño, y, además, el dolor parecía anestesiarse cada vez que me dormía y no tenía que pensar en lo que le pasaba a Harry.

No deben haber pasado más de tres horas cuando Hermione me despertó diciendo que mamá y los otros ya habían llegado. Bajamos y encontramos a mamá, Mc Gonagall, Hagrid, Tonks, Ojo-loco, Lupin, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred y George ya sentados a la mesa, y nos invitaron a sentarnos. Ron bajó poco después que nosotras. Todos se veían tristes, no parecía que Harry hubiera vencido a Voldemort el día anterior.

"Te he dejado atrás y pienso en ti.

Siento "adiós amor" caer sobre mi.

Yo quiero irme de aquí, no puedo escapar.

Necesito volverte a abrazar…" 

Al poco rato salimos de la oscura casa a un día, aunque soleado, blanco, por la nieve que había caído los días anteriores. Cuando llegamos a San Mungo tuvimos que entrar de a dos. Yo entré primero, con mamá. Harry estaba solo en una pieza. Todavía no despertaba. Aunque no pude hablar con él, verlo para mi ya era un alivio, y aunque no me habló, ni me miró, sentí que muy pronto lo podríamos hacer. Me senté cerca de él. El solo echo de poder aferrar su mano entre la mía ya era un gran consuelo, después de pensar lo peor…

El tiempo se me pasó volando y tuvimos que dejar entrar a Ron y Hermione. Y así fueron entrando, poco a poco, todos a verlo.

"Ven, cálmate, no llores más.

Si cierras los ojos verás que sigo junto a ti,

Que no me iré sin besar una de esas lágrimas, 

Que van desde tu cara al mar.

La vida viene y va y se va…"

Así hemos estado yendo a ver a Harry durante todas las vacaciones de navidad.

Estoy en una silla escribiendo, y tengo en mi mano izquierda la mano de Harry. La enfermera acaba de entrar y me miró con cara de tristeza, como si yo quisiera algo imposible, pero yo no lo creo así. Aunque tenga que esperarlo todo el tiempo del mundo, lo haré, tan solo para ver brillar esos lindos ojos verdes de nuevo. Hoy es el último día de vacaciones, que más que un descanso, para mí han sido una pesadilla. Me gustaría no tener que volver a Hogwarts, para pode seguir viniendo a ver a Harry todos los días, pero sé que no puedo. Por eso decidí que escribiría todo lo que he sentido, desde que volvimos, en mi diario. Lo dejaré aquí, en su velador. Tengo el presentimiento de que cuándo él despierte yo estaré en Hogwarts, así que por lo menos sabrá lo que sentí en cada momento, que recuerdo. Tal vez escribirá algo, para cuando nos veamos de nuevo y yo tome el diario otra vez, para seguir escribiendo nuestra historia de amor que, espero, no terminará jamás.

Mamá acaba de entrar y me pidió que salga. Aquí te dejo Harry, hasta que nos volvamos a ver.

"Salgo del portal, quiero morir.

Tu en la habitación, llorando por mi.

Tú me has hecho tan feliz, 

Que siempre estaré cuidando de ti…"

Hoy hacen casi tres meses desde la última vez que Ginny escribió en estás páginas, y decidió dejarlas aquí, junto a mi. Si, la verdad es que estuve mucho tiempo inconciente. Dumbledore me explicó, cuando desperté, que el hechizo de Voldemort no me pudo matar, por que la profecía decía que uno debía matar al otro, y como yo acababa de vencerlo, su hechizo no me pudo matar. Aunque Dumbledore también creía que el hechizo que puso mi madre en mi también tuvo algo que ver en que me salvara. 

"Ven, cálmate, no llores más.

Si cierras los ojos verás que sigo junto a ti,

Que no me iré sin besar una de esas lágrimas, 

Que van desde tu cara al mar.

La vida viene y va y se va…"

Ginny, quería aprovechar para escribirte parte de lo que siento por ti. Quería pedirte perdón por todo lo que te hice sufrir, sé que fue mucho. Daría lo que fuera por que no hubieras tenido que sentir tanto dolor, por mi culpa. Sé que no he sido el mejor novio del mundo, que te mereces mucho más de lo que yo te he dado, pero te prometo que ahora va a ser tan genial como antes, que no tendrás que sufrir tanto de nuevo….

Lo único que quiero es que lleguen las vacaciones de semana santa, para que nos volvamos a ver. Para eso falta ya muy poco, pero para mi es como una eternidad, porque, aunque pasan viniendo miembros de la orden a verme, cosa que agradezco mucho, los días se me hacen eternos aquí, en San Mungo. Lo único que quiero es salir de aquí y volver a Hogwarts, para poder verte sonreír de nuevo.

************************************************************************

No puedo creer lo rápido que pasa el tiempo. Me parece que fuera ayer cuando pasaba las tardes en el hospital, esperando a que Harry abriera por fin los ojos. Ahora las cosas son distintas. Harry volvió con nosotros a Hogwarts, después de las vacaciones de semana santa. Todo volvió a ser como antes. Su sonrisa, su forma de mirarme, de besarme, de tomar mis manos, todo tenía una pizca de la energía renovada que todos habíamos ganado después de que Harry se recuperara. Ahora estoy aquí, en la "madriguera", de vacaciones, en la sombra de un árbol escribiendo, como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Hermione está a mi lado y ambas observamos como Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Bill y Charlie juegan Quidittch. No puedo pedir nada más. Por fin salí del oscuro túnel, cuyo final parecía tan lejano.

Hay muchos momentos difíciles en la vida, y este, hasta ahora, es el más duro que me ha tocado vivir. Pero si se busca la fuerza, todo es más fácil, si se ve lo positivo, el túnel se aclara, y aunque no siempre ser positivo acerque el final, por lo menos todo se ve más claro y no se pierde la esperanza, que es lo único que nadie te puede quitar. Por fin puedo decir que conozco plenamente la felicidad, y que no hay nada que se pueda comparar a ello. 

Respecto a Voldemort, los Aurores, junto a la orden del Fénix han atrapado a casi todos los mortífagos, quedan muy pocos, pero nadie parece verdaderamente preocupado por ello.

Sé que las cosas van a cambiar de ahora en adelante. Seré la última Weasly en Hogwarts y me van a hacer mucha falta Ron, Hermione y, sobre todo, Harry. A veces me gustaría ser más grande y abandonar Hogwarts junto con ellos, pero sé que no es posible.

Harry y Ron empiezan el 2 de septiembre sus estudios para convertirse en aurores, mientras que Hermione seguirá estudiando, para unirse al departamento de Regulación y control de las criaturas mágicas, en el ministerio de la magia, para sacar adelante la "P.E.D.D.O" .Los tres vivirán juntos en un departamento en Londres, al que pienso mudarme (si mis padres lo consienten) el próximo año…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Verdad ke esta muu mono?

Me se emociono hasta las lagrimas ;____; es tan mona esta pareja

A ver nada mas si ahora io (Myndy, ken mas?) me apuro y termino el mio, al que por cierto si kieren lo toman como continuacion.

no olviden los reviews!!(y si kieren continuacion, pidanla, ke la ktita felix de la vida la hace...creo...ñ_ñU)

|

|

|

|

|

V

Aprietas ese botoncito lila que dice go? thanx ^_______________^


End file.
